


Comet junior junior doesn't need the vet but Steve does

by themediocrearrow78



Category: Full House (US), Fuller House
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themediocrearrow78/pseuds/themediocrearrow78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to the vet with his dog but ends up in the vets bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comet junior junior doesn't need the vet but Steve does

**Author's Note:**

> First fic tell me how it goes

Steve shows up to Dr Harmon`s office with comet junior junior knowing nothing is really wrong with the dog.He needs to see him though for what he does not know yet. So they sit in the waiting room for what seems like an eternity. Finally they are called back to the exam room and Steve`s heart skips a neat and something in his pants starts to stir. He finally knows why he is here. He needs to sleep with Dr. Harmon.  
" She just had a check up right so this is a visit for a reason" noted Dr. Harmon as he started his exam.  
Thinking finally Steve said "I have to confess there is nothing wrong with the dog I just needed an excuse to see you"  
Dr.Harmon looked at him quizically and said "why"  
Steve then got up the courage and said "because I have sexual feelings for you and needed to know if they were reciprocated.  
Dr.Harmon didn't speak forever and when he did it surprised Steve.  
He said "meet me at my house in one hour bring these items."  
Steve just said ok picked up the leash that held comet junior junior and read the list that also had his address on it. The items were easy enough to get they were handcuffs,face masks.This caused more storing in Steve's pants because judging by the list he was in for a fun night. He went to the door and rushed to his car with the dog and went straight home and then without the dog to the store to get these items. When he arrived at Matt's apartment he should start calling him Matt he thought when he was interrupted by an assault on his lips that he just let happen. Next thing he knew he was on Matt's bed handcuffed and with a face mask on where he couldn't see. Matt started speaking seductively.  
Saying this " Steve I have had feelings for you for quite a while and when you said that you felt the same I knew this needed to happen. So how does it feel to be tied up." He asked I couldn't lie so I said this " it feels great"he responded with this " then maybe you will like this A little more"  
That was the least thing I heard because Matt started ripping my shirt off and licking my chest and once he got to my nipples he caused me to buck up on the bed and almost throw him off the bed. Once he thought I was thoroughly hot and bothered he undid my pants and started rubbing me off with my boxers on.This made me say " I need to see you and be able to touch you." This stopped re rubbing and made the toys i bought come off. Finally I saw prize and said "don't you think your a little over dressed?" With that Matt took off his shirt which almost caused Steve to cum and them his pants which caused Steve's dick to tent his underwear. They continued kissing until Matt pulled the rest of.their clothes off and started sucking Steve off. This caused Steve to cum and instead of spitting Matt swallowed then put his dick in Steve's mouth and with ferocity and within minutes they both had came and Steve was putting on a condom and scissoring Matt's ass. Then he started sticking his dick in and moving in and out of the other guys ass with Matt's coos and "oh fucks". When they got so fast the both came at the same time and dropped. Matt then asked "should we do this again sometime" Steve replied with "oh yeah" and they got dressed and went to get pizza.


End file.
